Paradise doesn't exist after all
by Chimei-tekina Netami
Summary: This is merely a sploof. There's not a lot of plot following really, just some random idea that popped into my head. Feel free to take a look : Rated T just in case I forgot that there was cursing in it.


On cold snow does an odd looking being lay, his unbelievably odd gaze of four different colors looking out to nothing as his side slowly rises and falls. He seems to be in a dream like state, with how slowly he breathes. His blue- that's right, blue- white and black fur seems to be perfectly healthy, in prime condition and in top shape. If one were to lay in front of him so that they're face is in front of his own, they wouldn't be able to tell that there are fatal wounds all over his oddly colored form. If one were to look down at this laying being's form, they could easily see that the wounds are sapping away the rest of his life at a bitterly-sweet slow pace, and that the pool of blood is reaching their own feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Did you know that it's not fair? That life's not fair? How about death? Did you know that death isn't fair either? Heh, it's odd really, I was so ready to find Paradise, but just as I think I can have it, SEE it, it slips through my jaws, my toes and claws and away from my sight. It's truly unfair to have to live, dream, then die just barely a foot away from your hopes and dreams. But, I had a good time, right? They...they stayed my my side up until the end, up until their own deaths. Ningyo...Ningyo oh how we've failed you...my sweet, sweet Ningyo. Do you suffer? Do you weep as your roots dig into the ground below us? Are you in as much pain as I? Or do you not feel a thing, are you numb just as they were? Ningyo...sweet, innocent Ningyo...forgive me..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl looks to the sky as if she hears the being's thoughts, and tears run down her face as her own oddly colored gaze, her sclera being a deep crimson, her irises being a light crimson, and her pupils being the same color as her eyes' sclera, begins to fill with tears as he hears the being's breaths slowing with each slow gulp of air. She is no ordinary girl- as one can see with the oddness of her eyes. Instead of her lower half being just two legs, there are what seem to be roots sprouting from those legs, and digging deeply into the snow covered ground. Along this girl's face, or rather her jaw, what looks like roots climbs up the pale skin. Slowly, almost as if it hurts to do so, she turns her head in the direction of the wounded being. She knows that he, whom she can identify as a wolf despite the oddness of his coloring, is dieing and will soon take his final breath. A sad smile crosses her lips and blood passes her closed lips, travels down her chin and finally drips onto the snow. She will miss him greatly, he saved her, loved her, protected her, only to die in the end.

The being's thoughts end just as the snow and ice covered ground below him begins to turn to ashes, and then finally fire. Yes, fire. Odd isn't it? Ashes before fire when it should be the other way around. Or is it? The being can't remember as he mind becomes foggy. He lets out a gasp of pain as fire begins to attack his form. This wasn't supposed to happen! There was to be water! Why is there the opposite? What's going on? With all his strength he shakily stands and looks around. There's still fire! No! What have they done wrong? He wolf's mind works way faster than it should during the time at which he's dieing.

"Ningyo!" He manages to bark out before his four legs collapse under him. He lets out a pained yelp and then a groan as he watches fire consume all. Ningyo...what's going on? He questions in his mind. Even though everything is bright with the light of flames, his own vision is dimming, his breath is coming even slower, the pain is fading, and his lids are lowering. Flames burn away his fur and skin, though he doesn't feel it as he closes his eyes for one last time. He takes in a sputtering breath and before he knows it, he knows no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to both the girl, Ningyo, and the wolf whom was never named, it's not just them that are burning alive. All over the world there are screams of burning pain and terror as no matter where people go, there is fire aiming to take their lives. What's going on they manage to wonder as some how they are caged within their own homes, their own villages, their own cities. They all run around like headless chickens, trying to find some means of escape. They try throwing water onto the flames, this seems to only anger them. They try burring the flames alive, though they seep through the cracks between rocks and dirt and mud like a classical zombie does their grave. Soon enough, and every person is dead, burnt alive with gaping screams on their faces. Some die trying to prolong their children's lives by shielding them- that didn't work. Thought one thought passes through millions of minds- _it's not fair..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone being walks through a busy town filled with equally busy people as well as shops and stalls of different merchant kinds. The being, a tall young man that seems to stand at 6'11'', walks with his head high and his hands behind his head as a smile graces his lips. _It's great to be alive,_ the being thinks as he continues to walk. _And even greater to be fooling all of these humans~_. He finishes his thought as a grin replaces the smile. As he walks, his tall form is replaced with another that seems like it would have reached the boy's head at its own shoulders. It's blue, white and black fur seems to shine with health. Though this monster, no...this wolf, walks casually down the streets in place of the boy, those around him pay him no mind- as if it were natural to see such a thing. Where the human went, is a mystery- oh wait no, there he is, in place of the...never mind he just disappeared again. The wolf's eyes hold glee as he continues to stroll. On both his sides multiple people flank him, seeming not to notice that where as he LOOKS like a human, he's actually a massive wolf. Though as soon as any body blinks, wolves varying in size and gender take place of those flanking people. It seems that they are a pack of wolves, standing strong as one, always together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a roof above, a transparent girl with red irises and crimson sclera as well as pupils watches this pack with a smile. She lifts a pale hand to cover her rose colored lips as a giggle comes from her. Though not a sound comes out as her shoulders shake due to the giggle. She turns and her long, ocean colored hair that reaches the back of her knees flows behind her in her movements. As she walks towards the other side of the roof, she opens those rose colored lips to speak, but closes them as if to stop herself from doing so.

"Ningyo is happy for you, Sakkaku. Ningyo is happy that Ningyo was able to help you," The girl seems to talk in third person like a child, though that's not what's odd. What is odd, is that her voice is independent of her mouth, and that her lips do not need to move. Though it's for sure that Ningyo is not thinking...well not in the normal way at least. She pivots and looks to the town around her before seeing the blue white and black wolf, Sakkaku, as well as what seems to be his pack, walking in the distance. "May you live happily Sakkaku. Ningyo has to go now, but perhaps she will see you again, this she hopes. Find new love, Sakkaku, Ningyo can't have you any more, so she will be happy to give you up". The girl un-pivots before standing still. Her transparent body then falls to the ground, landing in a pile of ashes. Those ashes, though, begin to turn into little specks of light that float up into the air before disappearing. The pile of ashes shrinks as they turn into light specks then vanish until the pile is completely gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The oddly color wolf at the head of the pack, now announced to be Sakkaku, picks up the pace as soon as he and the pack are far enough away from the town of people. His long legs carry him fluidly and a new found glee shoots through his being. _Paradise...doesn't exist after all, but perhaps...this is paradise?_


End file.
